


Fraxus Week 2016: Couples + Tips

by Anxious_Procrastinating



Series: Fraxus Week 2016 [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fraxus Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_Procrastinating/pseuds/Anxious_Procrastinating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraxus Week is here again!:) Spread the love! This is Day 3 + Day 8. Prompts: Comfort + Blue Pegasus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fraxus Week 2016: Couples + Tips

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey everyone!:) Here is my entry for Day 3 and Day 8 of Fraxus Week. Prompts: Comfort + Blue Pegasus.
> 
> I hope you won't mind if I put the prompts together, but most of all that you will like this!:)

Freed lay down on his bed that night, staring at the ceiling, wearing a pout on his face. It was a Friday night and on Friday nights the Raijinshuu had a tradition: hanging out together. It didn't matter what they did, but they had to be together.

They didn't follow that tradition anymore now though, Bickslow and Evergreen respectively had a girlfriend and a boyfriend and they certainly wouldn't spend time with him and Laxus now that they had found love. So the tradition had been disregarded, as well as his feelings.

Now he didn't want to be a killjoy or the one who wasn't happy that their friends had found happiness with someone else, because he was. It was just that he missed spending time with them so often. They could keep themselves free for a night a week to be with him and Laxus, but no, Elfman and Lisanna were the priority, so now he only saw them at the guild and on jobs.

And (but he would never admit it aloud) he was a bit envious, because he wanted to find love too. Or rather, he wanted to be in a relationship. He had already found love and that was none other than Laxus Dreyar, the man he admired, respected, cherished and loved the most in his life.

The only problem was, Laxus didn't love him back. Sure, they were best friends and everything and Laxus clearly cared about him, but he didn't honestly think that he would ever feel that way for him. If he did, he would have probably offered to spend the night together all the same, the two of them, right? Or maybe he thought that it would be too couple-ish and it would be awkward. Because them, being an item? Too weird right? Hell, he didn't even know if Laxus liked guys or girls, he had never dated anyone in all those years they'd been by each other's side and they had hardly talked about relationships. Only a bit in Blue Pegasus, but he had never asked too personal questions, unlike Laxus. He still blushed recalling that night, that had been really weird.

That led him to a pretty logical question: if he didn't show interest in him, how the hell would Laxus understand that Freed's feelings were more than those of a friend? How could he study his reactions if he didn't do anything that at least hinted at it? But, most of all, was it worth it to risk it? Couldn't that ruin the friendship if Laxus didn't like him? And if they ended up together, then what happened if they broke up?

Too many questions. But currently all of that made no sense at all. Laxus had _someone_ he had to confess to. Just at the mere thought of it Freed felt his chest starting to hurt. He slipped under the covers and curled up in a ball, tired of all those negative feelings and thoughts. He really would have liked to have someone to comfort him and reassure him, but since he didn't he decided to sleep it off, hoping that the following day he would feel better.

Unbeknownst to Freed, Laxus was in the exact same conundrum.

He didn't miss the tradition as much as Freed, the Rune mage was actually the most fond among the four of them of their routine and traditions, Laxus could easily shrug it off, thinking that they would hang out together another time, though he wanted it to be real soon, because he missed Ever and Bickslow too. But the most important thing was another one: if Freed was so fond of traditions and whatnot, why wouldn't he tell him to hang out together all the same, just the two of them? Did he think that it was too couple-ish and since they weren't a couple it would be too awkward?

Laxus was confused. He'd recently realized that he was into Freed. And had it really bad. Evergreen had started dating Elfman and hell, even Bickslow had started dating. That and the experience in Blue Pegasus had made him reflect some about his life. He'd never thought much about love, he'd never allowed himself to. He'd had his problems with his father in his youth and then he'd got that obsession with strength that had led him to organize the Battle of Fairy Tail. After that he'd changed, he'd understood that he should stop caring about stupid shit and create nonexistent problems, so he worked more about his personal growth. He wanted to become a better man.

Then in Blue Pegasus shit happened and he was forced to face maybe the strongest opponent of his life: women. Touching him, talking to him, being overly nice and clingy. Not that he wasn't pleased to find out that people liked him, the problem was that he wasn't exactly a people person and dealing with strangers was a nightmare.

He didn't know if it was just the environment in which he was put or the unpleasant feeling in his gut whenever he saw Freed dealing with his own customers, but something clicked inside of him and Laxus started thinking more and more about relationships.

He'd concluded that it would be nice to find someone with whom he was comfortable enough to be himself and someone who felt the same for him. He started to long to feel what love was and to do everything that couples normally do, like kissing, cuddling, planning their future together, maybe even having kids. He wondered who that person who could make him so happy could be and one day he arrived to the conclusion that it was Freed.

Why you would ask. The answer was pretty simple actually.

'It would be nice to find someone with whom he was comfortable enough to be himself'.

 _"But that's Freed"_ he'd thought.

He was comfortable around Bickslow and Evergreen too, he would never belittle how important and what great friends they were, but with Freed it was different.

While all three had seen him in the most disgusting period of his life and had kept following him despite everything, Freed had been the only one who had been allowed to see him in his weak moments.

Freed had been the first of the Raijinshuu to join Fairy Tail and had had the time catch a glimpse of him while he was still sick, the dragon lacrima freshly implanted and slowly working to cure his disease. With his father as an abscond, he'd been forced to move to the guild to live with his grandfather and sometimes he'd have to get out of the shelter that his room had become and show himself in all his weakness, not even able to walk without aiding himself with a pair of crutches.

One day he got out, slowly moving forward into the hall, and for the first time he met Freed. He was sitting at the counter, he seemed like the most shy and frightened person in the world. But when he took notice of him, that odd, green haired boy had looked at him and given him the brightest smile Laxus had ever seen and had offered him to sit next to him.

He was different from everyone else in the guild. Laxus knew that they cared about him, all the Fairy Tail members were like that, always looking out for each other, but in their eyes he'd seen pity and discomfort. He didn't blame them, he would probably feel uneasy too, close to an ill person, if he were perfectly fine. But this boy had shown no traces of all that, his was a pure smile and a true offer to sit next to him. Laxus had felt comforted by that attitude. For the first time in years someone was treating him like a normal person. So he sat with that kind boy and that was the beginning of a great friendship.

Freed was also the only one who knew about his problems with his father. He'd console him every time. Whenever he felt down or he started to believe in his father's contemptuous words, he would always be there, ready to reassure him and cheer him up, praising every little thing he did, like one would do with a little child, to give him a boost of confidence. Or he would treat his wounds and patch him up when things got out of hand and his father would hit him. And he'd hug him as he cried.

Weirdly enough, he'd never felt uncomfortable doing it with Freed. He sensed that he wouldn't judge him, even if he himself was ashamed of what he did. It felt good.

Then when he started to plot and scheme against his grandfather and Fairy Tail, Freed had tried to understand him and had supported him, in spite of his own beliefs. All because he had faith that Laxus had a good heart in truth. That huge amount of trust Freed had in him struck a chord in Laxus's heart. In the end Freed had proved to be the one who knew him the most and, even knowing him so deeply, he could still feel that faith and admiration for him. It gave Laxus a sense of safety and comfort, knowing that the Rune mage would always be there for him. He had no doubt about that.

Besides, he trusted his best friend with his life and he wouldn't think twice about entrusting him with the lives of those he cared about the most, like right after the battle with Tempesta. If he hadn't trusted Freed like that, he probably would have tried to find another way to save everyone, relying only on his strength, and would have probably failed. But he knew that Freed wouldn't disappoint him and he was totally right.

What had unsettled him a bit was the desire he had immediately felt to protect him. Of course, he had wanted to protect the city, Evergreen, Bickslow, Yajima-san...but Freed...he just knew that if he lost him, he would never be the same again. A part of him would inevitably die.

In that moment he had realized that what he felt for Freed was different from what he felt about everyone else. He still loved all of them with all his heart and losing Evergreen or Bickslow would destroy him as well, but what he felt for Freed ran deeper.

And he knew that it wasn't just gratefulness for everything he had done and daily did for him, it was an attachment, a pull he felt towards him whenever they weren't together. A physiological need to be even closer to him than they already were, to touch him without appearing weird or clingy, to hug him and kiss him, softly and passionately, and tell him everything he felt. A liking to everything Freed was, from the simplest of things, like the color of his hair or the beauty mark under his left eye, to the most complex, like what the man had always represented in his life. What he'd felt in Blue Pegasus was jealousy, he'd realized that. But the biggest thing he'd realized was that he was madly in love with Freed Justine. Even if he had never felt it before, there was no mistaking it. He just felt sorry that he'd harbored those feelings for so long and had become aware of them only then.

So now everything and everyone screw up, screw up awkwardness and shame and screw up Elfman and Lisanna who had stolen Evergreen and Bickslow and were preventing him to spend that damn Friday night with Freed. He was going to confess.

He bolted out of his apartment, lightning-teleporting himself in front of Freed's apartment. Suddenly it didn't sound like a great idea anymore. He felt that his palms were sweaty and his heart was hammering in his chest. Was he really going to do that? Risk it all? Sure, Freed could seem attracted to him, but the line between actually liking someone and simply admiring them was really thin. Then again, he really wasn't a people person, so maybe he thought that Freed might like him but in truth he hadn't been able to read him at all.

He hesitated some more in front of the door, but then he resolved to go for it. Even if only for a few moments he'd been determined to tell Freed how he felt and a part of him still wanted to. So he would do it, for himself and also for Freed. To be able to build something beautiful with him. Plus, he knew exactly what he had to do.

_A few months earlier, in Blue Pegasus._

Laxus felt himself drowned by all of the attention that group of women was giving him and all the attention they required. He tried to gently push them away a bit, needing his own personal space to breathe, and, not managing that, he stood up and walked around the table, facing all of their depressed faces.

He felt a bit sorry to treat them like that, he certainly wasn't the gentleman they had expected him to be and he didn't want to disappoint them, not because he wanted to have fans all over the world, but because he didn't want to hurt their feelings. He couldn't take it anymore though, so he told them that he didn't feel very well and asked them to go home.

When he saw them all disappear out of the door, he sighed with relief and went to the counter, asking Bickslow to give him a beer. He looked around and saw Evergreen bickering with Jenny and then, in another booth, Freed surrounded by women, who looked delighted by everything he did. Right then they were commenting how graceful his movements were as he poured a glass of wine to one of them. Freed seemed perfectly at ease, smiling to every single one of them and leading a pleasant conversation.

Laxus's grip on the mug Bickslow had brought him tightened, as he felt his stomach twisting upon seeing that scene. He hated it, those women being so close to Freed and him not showing even a hint of unease.

He turned his head away, glaring down at his mug. He had to calm down.

He thought that anyway Freed was gay, he liked men. None of those women would ever have him, he just wouldn't be interested.

"But if they were men…" _Laxus thought, easily imagining Freed surrounded by attractive men flirting with him and making him all flustered, and both his jaw and his hand around the mug clenched, so much that it shattered, spilling its contents and making splinters fly on the counter and on the floor._

_"Oi Laxus!" shouted Bickslow in concern, and everyone in the guild turned towards him. Evergreen and Freed had even rushed closer to check if he was ok. Only as the Rune mage took his bloody hand in his, Laxus registered the pain and the fact that the glass had cut him. But the knot in his stomach was magically gone._

_As he sat on a bed in the infirmary, the lightning mage watched Freed working on his hand, stitching the big cut in the middle of his palm and bandaging everything. He indeed was really graceful and delicate._

_Laxus admired him, not only his grace, but also the capability to handle everything like he did._

_"How do you do that?" he asked, without even thinking before speaking._

_Freed raised his gaze from his hand and looked at him before saying: "Do what?"_

_"Everything. You can do every single thing you're asked to do and you do it so well making it look like you're not even making an effort or it doesn't bother you"_

_Freed blushed a bit and his heart rate sped up. "Are you talking about the jobs here?"_

_"Not just that, but yes. I had to send my patrons away because I am a terrible host and then I see you acting like you were born to do this"_

_"It's not true" retorted Freed as his blush deepened. God, Laxus was complimenting him._

_"It is" Laxus countered. "Will you give me some tips?" He actually needed them, but after how he'd felt he knew he had to do something about the feelings he harbored for the Rune mage. He was still sorting them out, but he knew it was something big. So he had a plan._

_"T-Tips?! From me?!" squeaked out Freed in disbelief._

_"Yes. I told you you're good"_

_"Ok" he finally agreed. "Your biggest problem is when they get too close to you, right?"_

_Laxus frantically nodded and Freed chuckled._

_"Always remind them that touching is not allowed. When they arrive tell them all of the rules of the club and emphasize this one. Whenever you see that they're about to touch you or feel that they're getting too close, gently tell them that they can't, it's a rule". Freed loved that rule. He loved all rules actually, but that one was perfect. It prevented him from freaking out when Laxus was with someone else. Though his discomfort was something that calmed him too. "Don't be nervous because they're strangers. Just be polite, not fidgety. I know that's hard for you, but try to relax, take the matters in your own hands and they will start listening to you. Show them you're the one in control and be stern when they don't follow the rules"_

_"You like guys with a strong personality?" Laxus abruptly cut him off._

_"EH?". What the actual fuck…?_

_"You know what I said" he replied with a fake smirk. He was pretty nervous too, he hoped he hadn't taken a step too far._

_"I-I guess so…" . Freed was really freaking out. What the hell was Laxus doing?!_

_He swallowed before asking the next question. "If a guy was like this and invited you on a date, would you go?"_

_"I don't know...there are many other factors I take into account to decide if I like someone or not" the Rune mage answered bashfully._

_"And what are these other factors?". Laxus inquired with interest._

_Freed really wondered what was going on with the lightning mage, maybe the blood loss had made him lose his mind. But he couldn't deny him his answer, though he tried to be careful with his words, not to give himself away._

_"I like a determined guy, he has to know what he wants and be determined to risk anything to achieve his goals. But if he's wrong, he has to be mature enough to acknowledge it and accept the consequences. He doesn't have to be confident. He can pretend to be in front of others, but he has to show me his true nature, he has to trust me. I need to know he needs me. Even if he doesn't say it aloud, it doesn't matter, he can just show me"_

_Ok he had just basically described Laxus. He hoped he was dense enough not to realize._

_Laxus had listened hanging on Freed's every word. He had to make sure to be good at doing all that. But not a single bell rang. He asked more: "So a guy like this appears and asks you out on a date, what would the perfect date be?"_

_Freed seemed to think about it for a while, then replied: "There's not one perfect date. It doesn't matter where we are, his presence would make the date perfect"_

_Sure, Freed would have liked to go somewhere fancy, in a romantic setting with Laxus, but honestly the only thing that truly mattered was that the man he loved was with him._

_That wasn't much of a tip for Laxus, he needed to know more!_

_"What would you want to do with him then?"_

_"That's kind of a personal question…" Freed murmured, a bit uneasy._

_"Oh, cut the crap! We've been best friends for like, what, 10 years?!"_

_"Fine" said Freed with a sigh. Men talked about what they did with their girlfriends sometimes, it would be no different right? But that was embarrassing! "I would want to cuddle" he blurted out._

_"Cuddle?" asked Laxus with a smirk. A true one this time. Freed was such a big softy._

_"Yeah" he said, lowering his gaze, a little ashamed, but convinced of what he was saying. Why lying at that point? "I want him to be tender. And romantic"_

_Laxus smirk turned into a soft smile. He laid his unbandaged hand on Freed's shoulder to make him understand that it was alright. Then, just to tease him a little, he leant closer to his ear and whispered: "Shouldn't he be passionate?"_

_He felt Freed's body stiffen and he barely suppressed a laugh. The redness of the smaller man's cheeks rivaled that of Erza's hair by now._

_"Y-Yeah...b-but in private..." he stuttered out, looking at Laxus with pleading eyes, silently begging him not to ask him more._

_Laxus still hadn't found out everything he wanted to do, so he tried to ignore the puppy eyes Freed was looking at him with. "What if the guy doesn't ask you on a date? He just confesses he loves you. How should he do that?"_

_He was really risking that Freed might start connecting the dots, but he really needed that small piece of information. Just that and he would stop._

_The Rune mage was indeed starting to wonder why those questions. "Why are you asking me all this?"_

"FUCK!" _Laxus had to think fast for a good excuse. "Uhh...does it really have to be a reason?"._ "What kind of reply is that?!" _he mentally berated himself. He was getting too nervous._

_"I suppose so...You never do anything for no reason" the Rune mage answered._

_"I...have to confess to someone!" he blurted out. It was really the first thing he came up with._

_Freed felt a pang in his chest. Laxus liked someone else. He'd been foolish to think that he might have a chance. "O-Oh..." he stuttered out, trying to force a smile, but pain was written all over his face._

_Laxus noticed and immediately worried. "Is it everything ok?!"_

_"Yes" Freed replied, a good fake smile finally in place. "I don't really know what the perfect confession might be. The important thing is saying it, right?"_

_He knew it wasn't a really helpful tip, but really, he couldn't do any better at the moment. It just...hurt._

_"Yeah..." said Laxus, not tricked by Freed's smile. His reaction had made him wonder, but he couldn't pry further. Now he knew what Freed liked anyway, so he casually returned to the previous topic: "So you were giving me tips about how I should act with the clients"_

_"Right!" exclaimed Freed, relieved that he would no longer have to answer that kind of questions. "Then you can pour them wine or champagne when you see that their glass is empty. They usually converse on their own, asking for your approval every now and then. If they ask you questions that make you uneasy then say that you prefer not answering, in the most polite way possible. If they push the issue further then be straightforward and tell them that that thing makes you feel uneasy"_

"Why am I saying that when he was the first one who hasn't done it?!" _screamed Freed in his head. Sometimes the way his mind worked was beyond him._

_"Thank you" said Laxus with a bright smile that made Freed's heart melt._

_Ah. For that. Right._

Laxus got in Freed's house, unhindered by locks or other things, since Freed used his own runes for the protection of his house and Laxus was one of the few who was allowed in. He took small, silent steps in the dark apartment, feeling a bit guilty that he was going to probably wake Freed up. But fuck sleeping, he was willing to wear his heart on his sleeve that night, who cares about sleeping, right?

He slowly approached the Freed's room, expecting to find him asleep. The Rune mage was giving him his back, wrapped up in the covers. Laxus thought he looked like a burrito. He didn't see his face yet, but he could tell that he was still awake, his breathing was too shallow and his heartbeat too fast.

He got closer to him and peeked at his face. He was sad and Laxus didn't like it, he had to fix that immediately.

"Freed?" he whispered.

The Rune mage immediately jolted up, screaming in fear. He was ready to defend himself, but then he recognized who had given him a heart attack. "Laxus?!" he asked in confusion.

Said lightning mage was currently laughing his ass off. Freed's _high-pitched_ scream had been too hilarious. In the meantime Freed had turned on the light and was glaring at his friend, who was trying to recover.

"Sorryyhahahahaah! I mean it hahahaha!"

"Sure" he muttered.

"I swear I didn't want to scare you" Laxus said, still giggling a little, but he made a mental note to scheme with Bickslow and pull _many_ pranks on Freed.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" asked the Rune mage, still a bit annoyed.

"I had to tell you something" explained Laxus, feeling the nervousness he had felt before setting in again. "But first will you tell me why you looked so sad?"

"I…" Freed started, lowering his gaze. Laxus had noticed he felt down.

"You…?" prompted the lightning mage, seeming really concerned.

"It's nothing serious, really. It's actually pretty silly" he answered, mustering a smile.

"No way" said Laxus, sitting on the bed and taking Freed's hands in his, making him blush even more. "If something makes you sad, then it _is_ serious and it is _not_ silly"

The Rune mage's heart skipped a beat. It wasn't that Laxus had never been concerned about him, because many times he'd been really supportive whenever he had been sad. But taking his hands in his, looking at him like this...that was new. And he liked it way too much.

"Are you going to keep staring at me like that or will you tell me who I have to kill?" the lightning mage joked.

 _"You're even capable of joking with him. Like JOKING. Yeah, you. If he isn't the right person for you, then who would be?"_ his mind told him.

Freed giggled. "No one. It's just that I would have wanted to spend the night with you, Evergreen and Bickslow, like we always used to do". He wouldn't certainly mention that he would have liked to be in a relationship too and that, of all people, Laxus was right the one person he'd fallen for and that, with his luck, he didn't even see him.

"So you're basically telling me to kill Elfman and Lisanna?"

"NO" Freed countered with an amused grin. "I would never tell you do to something that would end up with Mira unleashing her Satan Soul and murdering you"

"Mmm...that's very likely" Laxus mused. "I gotta find another way to cheer you up"

"That's nice of you, but it's not necessary, I'll be fine. I told you it was silly" said Freed, truly grateful that Laxus wanted to comfort him.

"I told you it's not silly, you miss your friends, that's pretty normal" the blonde replied.

"You don't look that sad" considered the Rune mage.

Laxus was scared for a second, thinking that it was an accusation, but Freed's tone and look said anything but that, so he calmed down. "I am, actually…" he hesitated for a second, then he added: "But for another reason". Oh boy, he was doing that. Then, because he had to get nervous he started blabbering: "Well, no, I mean, I would like to spend time with them too, I am sad for that too, but there's another reason, which is also the reason why I'm here right now…"

He really had to shut up.

And that was confusing Freed. He was actually torn between an irrational hope that Laxus would want to tell him that little something he really really wanted to hear (since Laxus had never mentioned that 'someone' again and he had never seen them his heart had naturally started to hope that that someone might be him. Because torturing him was the thing his heart could do best) and confusion. He silenced hope for the time being, he couldn't cling to that, it would hurt too much if he didn't get what he expected. "And what is this reason?" he asked tentatively.

Laxus looked at him, all red and fidgety and unable to say a word because of all the suicidal thoughts that were swirling in his head and for a second the Rune mage really thought that his head was about to explode.

Not exactly knowing what to say or what to do since his lucidity had gone fuck itself, Laxus followed his instincts and crashed his lips on Freed's.

Both of them remained frozen in shock, with their eyes wide open, for a whole minute. Freed was trying to process what was happening, he thought he was dreaming. The man of his dreams was doing what he'd always dreamt of. Too many dreams for it to be reality. He'd gone to sleep earlier in fact, it only made it even more plausible. Laxus had only one word in his mind: _"FUUUUCCCKKK!"_

The blonde mage pulled away and awkwardly apologized. As he moved to leave, completely discouraged and scared, Freed grabbed his hand and, with pleading eyes, he whispered: "Stay"

That gave Laxus hope, maybe it wasn't all lost, he hadn't completely screwed up.

Freed wanted to kiss Laxus again so badly, but he was scared that maybe the man considered it as a mistake, so he didn't risk making things even more uncomfortable for him. Though he wouldn't give up hope right now, he was so close to getting what he wanted...He asked Laxus to explain.

"I…". That was hard, Freed had always been the one good with words. He tried again: "Freed, I think...I…". Fuck. He owed Freed that explanation.

Freed felt like he could die any moment. He needed Laxus to say something, anything. And he pleaded in his mind that he wouldn't say that it wasn't supposed to happen.

Laxus wanted to say it properly, so he gathered all his courage, remembering that Freed had said that what mattered was saying it, and, taking things quite literally, he blurted it out: "I like you!"

 _"Why did I say 'like'?"_ he thought, but remained silent. What if he got rejected? He didn't want to make things worse. Now it was his turn to be ready to die, waiting for Freed's reaction.

"For real?" asked the Rune mage and he sounded really really hopeful. He was about to start pinching himself because it was too good to be true.

Seeing Freed like that, Laxus regained his confidence, forgetting for a moment that he'd just confessed in the worst way possible. "You know what? Scratch 'like', I am fucking in love with you!" he exclaimed with enthusiasm.

Without saying anything, Freed was now the one who crashed his lips on Laxus's. This time there was no awkwardness, only two men who had been craving each other for far too long expressing their love.

"How about we spend the night together like we were supposed to?" offered Laxus breathlessly when they pulled away.

"Sounds perfect to me" answered Freed, equally in need of air.

They lay down in the bed, cuddling, kissing and talking for hours, acting like romantic dorks, just like Freed would have wanted, until they fell asleep with contented smiles on their faces.

_In another house:_

One of Bickslow's dolls floated in the air, recounting what he had just seen at Freed's.

"So those two idiots finally got together?" he mused with a happy grin.

"It was about damn time" Ever commented. "I told you my plan was going to work"

"'Don't let them see each other and they'll understand just how much they need the other'. It was kind of cruel but in the end we got the result we wanted" replied the Seith mage.

"It was not cruel, it was necessary!" she retorted, annoyed. "Those two have been wanting each other without seeing that their feelings were mutual for god knows how long. We had to do something"

"Heh. I guess you're right" he admitted.

"I always am"

**Author's Note:**

> I have this headcanon that when he was a little kid Laxus was really really sick and that the lacrima cured him.
> 
> And of course Ever and Bickslow would never abandon their friends without a very good reason!:P They're the very first Fraxus shippers :P
> 
> I wanted to write a bit more about Freed's feelings, but I wanted to explore more Laxus's and decided to leave Freed's mostly hinted. Most (not saying all) of the fics are about Freed pining after Laxus (including one of mine heh :P), in these prompts I'm trying to show how much Laxus needs Freed too :)


End file.
